lion king 2: what if
by the scarlett shinx
Summary: this is in a world were scar killed simba in there final battle he also banished all simba belivers to the outlands.Luckily nala and simba got busy in the jungle (wink wink).
1. you will be avenged

sarabi paced up and down the news of nala's labor had made her antsy the whole outlands was buzzing with excitement - and termites - this could mean a chance to regane there kingdom , suddenly rafiki the shaman baboon came rushing towards her "ms sarabi we have our saviour and he already has quite a mane" whooped the old baboon as he skipped away singing some stupid song or the other sarabi rushed to the birth cave in the darkest corner laid her daughter in law as she saw sarabi she smiled weakly "hello sarabi this is kopa. kopa this is your grandma." sarabi smiled at the small bundle of fur and paws that lie next to nala it was only then she realised nala's breathing was oddly shallow then it hit her nala might not survive. "sarabi is there anything you need me to tell mufasa and simba" she asked "tell them they'll be avenged that's all they need to know soothed. Then nala drifted into a deep and infanat sleep.


	2. mojo

I belive nuka was only crazy because of seeing his father in this he's sain.

p.s i

* * *

n this nuka is just a nickname

Meanwhile in the pridelands scars highest ranking lioness was giving birth ever since nala had left scar was angered he was just about to make his move on her. zira however had early thrown a party when nala left she wanted scar all to herself. she looked down at the cub, this was a good cub a cub she hoped would put her head and shoulders above the rest suddenly scar came running in the cave "Zira let me see the cub" Zira removed her paw from over the small fuzz maraca he looked up at his father and king with innocent eyes Scar couldn't help but stare into them they reminded him so much of himself he nearly cry'd as memories of his own cub hood came flushing back haunting him "zira,"he said through the tears "this is the next king , and you... are my queen" suddenly Scar rushed out of the cave he couldnt let his queen see him cry could looked at the bundle of fur in her paws he was adorable the one and only prince she thought then she decided the cub would be called mojo it meant one .


	3. Scar is a BIG LIAR

It was a beautiful day in the prideland' it was beautiful because Zira done what Sarabi never could she had changed scar's mind and made him exile the hyenas he had fought them off the land and she had fought along with him it had been an epic battle afterward's hyena bodies had littered the ground that had been a week ago mojo couldn't belive the change in the prideland's they were lush fertile and green as they had been before the hyena's had come mojo was happy the pridelands were finally a safe place to play"Daddy why did the hyenas live here anyway?"asked couldn't tell him the truth this was his son he couldnt have him hating him so he made a lie.

" Mufasa was my brother even from birth mufasa had been a cruel lion he would attack the other cubs and pick fight's with everyone once he even growled at his father. As Mufasa grew up he only grew more vicious one day a rogue came into the kingdom she was a female her name was sarabi she was crazy as well king ahadi reluctantly sent the most powerful warrior to deal with her unfortunately mufasa was the most powerful warrior the two psycho's instantly fell in love mufasa requested that rafiki marry them immediately ahadi forbid the mandrill shaman to do it so mufasa killed him unfortunately he got away sarabi had promised that she had changed so i stupidly allowed her to stay she led my brother into the kingdom at night he took over .After about a week they had a cub , a rouge lioness came looking for her psycho sister it was your mother ,sarabi invited her to stay she was put in charge of looking after the prisoners i was one of them me and her formed a deep bond it was love she helped break me out i challenged my brother for the pride i won he died i banished anyone who followed him unfortunately h had made a pact with the hyena's we weren't brave enough to challenge them now we have you so we have to be the brave one's."

"Wow Dad i hope i have adventure's like your's when I'm king"mojo smiled and ran off to play with the other cub's scar smiled he hadn't lied about the last part he did have to be brave for his if it meant lying he wouldn't let his cub hate him the way he'd hated his father.


	4. A lot happens

As kopa awoke in the outlands he realised something odd it was peaceful his grandmother wasn't shouting orders and he wasn't awake before the sun He wondered the outlands for hours and met no one after about half an hour he reached an area he'd never been it was a jungle there was tree's he heard the chatter of his pride from within the jungle he wanted so badly to go in and find them , but it was nearly suicide to go into a jungle alone especially one you didn't know . He heard a growl coming from behind him he was scared out of his wit's and he ran straight into the jungle. As he ran a shadow of an animal slinked out of the bushes it had spot's all over and at the same time stripes it was fairly high off the ground and it was obviously under weight. It slunk out of it's territory and into the outlands it was heading for zira's cave and was in for a nasty surprise.

Kopa realised he was hopelessly lost after ten minutes of running he was exhausted and he'd lost the sound of the pride's chatter he heard a growl similar to the one earlier but much louder he tried to run but fell helplessly to the ground from exhaustion the creature from which the roar emanated prodded the cub with kopa woke up he was in for a pretty big shock he was surrounded by tiger's his grandmother had warned about them she had said they were vile and smug creature's who would kill any cub they met on the spot . so why hadn't they killed him maybe they knew he was royal, and wanted to hold him ransom he was wrong a female tiger walked up to him holding a leaf bucket full of water "drink young cub "she urged him kopa drank confused when he'd finished he fell asleep. Meanwhile back in the outland's the pride sat around the sole male of the pride "im sorry sarabi . i just went for a toilet brake and when i came back he'd gone."mheetu sobbed "it's ok mheetu" she soothed she motioned to the cub he had tied up behind him "and what about that" she remarked "i came back and she was trying to steal our food." he answered motioning to a half-eaten zebra carcass " go home" sarabi dictated while cutting the cub free. The cub ran.

Back in the jungle or as it's offical title was the leaflands kopa had been fed and washed by the kind tigress who had offered him water he hadn't spoken all day the first thing he said was "why have you not eaten me?" the tigress looked at him with a trace of anger but mostly compassion "that is a stereo type child were not all like that." she commanded a female cub ran up to the tigress "mother i was caught stealing from them" she panted " i told you not to young one just because leopards do does not mean you have to. you deliberately disobeyed me" she shouted the young lepger cub shuddered and ran up a tree her mother sighed. "lion go home. You are no longer exhausted" she smiled . kopa bounded out of the leaflands and ran for home he rushed into his grandmother's cave even though it was night he snuggled up to her purring "simba i love you too" his grandmother murmured kopa frowned simba was his father she was probably dreaming about him. It made kopa think of his father .

A lion with golden fur and an orange mane was climbing up a cliff kopa felt great pain in him as if this lion meant something to him his features looked familiar . Of course his grandmother had scratched a picture of this lion onto the cave it was his grandpa mufasa he watched him climb then he realised this was his grandpa's death and he had to watch he found him self shouting "daaaaaaad." he had no control over his body because it wasn't his it was his fathers and he felt the pain and anguish of losing a father a pain he had been spared or so he'd thought. next he jumped down off the ledge he was on and pulled at the lions ears he was crying both in his own mind and in his fathers body. He'd just watched his grandfather die. Scar told him to run away and suddenly a bright flash of light brought him into the future he was now in the body of an adult he looked down at himself with disgust he was in his great uncle's body and his father was charging at him he threw his father off the cliff and watched him fall into a flaming forest he cried more than he ever had before.

When he woke up he found the pride members surrounding him "kopa are you ok? you were screaming and crying in your sleep". His grandmother inquired kopa curled into a ball and ignored them they left him alone all except one " kopa little dude you had the dream didn't you. you saw mufasa and your dad die." mheetu guessed, kopa nodded "how'd you know?" kopa muttered "you're not the first chosen one kid there was another before you had a big bro his name was mufasa after your grandfather he had that dream every night and eventually he threw him self off the gorge. We were all devastated epically sarabi she's never been the same since." mheetu whispered kopa stayed silent and so mheetu left. I bet grandma loved him more. im just second best to her ,he thought glumly


End file.
